godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 7 - Hands on (pt. 2)
Ken: As much I love to stay, I have to leave Austin: Oh, Fenrir might be worried about you missing suddenly Ken: Ahh- yeah.... Clara: Are you leaving? Ken: Yes, thats right Clara: Take care Ken: Alright. Thanks for the water Austin: It wouldnt be a problem I left the camp I tried to climb to a peak of a mountain for almost an hour //BOOM// I was caught off guard by the loud explosion Ken: What the fuck was that? //BOOM// Another explosion happen I look around trying to locate where the explosion Until I saw clouds of dust and few black smoke climbing up into the sky Ken: Wait..... thats..... thats the attack Clara told me! Shit!! I jump off the mountain and take out my God Arc stuck at my back by a strong magnet Clara: U-uncle.... Austin: Clara hear me out Clara: .... ? Austin: Im going out there and Im going to try find that guy Clara: K-ken? Austin: Yes *nod Clara: U-uncle... Im scared... Austin: Just hide here. The Aragami wont find you in here Clara: ..... The guy with short brown hair hugged Clara and run off, leaving her alone Clara held her hand, tried to reach him. She stood up and head outside She was greeted by a person got chopped into half. Blood flies to Clara's face Clara: ...A-a-ahh..... ahh.... The Aragami with large pair of wings called Chi-You switched its attention to Clara It give a loud roar Clara: HHHHHYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!! Out of nowhere, Ken falls from the sky and cut the Chi-You into half Clara: A-a-ahhh... ahhh Ken: Clara, you okey?! Clara: A-ahhh... a-a-ahhh-ah I wipe off the blood on her face with my sleeve Wheres Austin? He dared to leave her alone, what the fuck I coughed out blood and almost fall out. I used an Ampule to release my power Clara: Ah-.... *snapped. K-ken? Ken: That ampule taken toll on me now.... Where Austin? Clara: U-uncle? H-hes looking for you..... Ken: Tch.... (I just hope he doesnt die) Clara: HHHHYYYYYAAAA!!!! Ken: Huh!? I turn around like meerkat detacted dangers Its a Chi-You flying directly to me I hold my God Arc right at the Chi-You and a predator mouth come out The Chi-You fly into the predator mouth like headless bird The predator mouth chomped it and blood splatters everywhere Clara: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!!! Ken: Sorry for that Clara! Clara: IIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!!! Ken: Clara, calm down Clara: Ahhhh-ahhhh.... She start to calm down Clara: ..... Ken Ken: Dont worry, I'll protect you even if I have to completely destroy whole place Clara: ........ Ken: Close your eyes. Im going to take you out of here Clara: .... O-okey She close her eyes Then I carry her Ken: Hold tight Clara: ........ She hold my shirt really tight I jet through a bunch of Aragami and I stop suddenly Then I jump up high in the sky I menuver to a cave that I saw just now I land the ground too hard and tripped Ken: Aaarrrhhhhh..... Clara: Mmmhhhh.... K-ken... you okey? Ken: Im oke- I cough out blood again Ken: That ampule.... uffhhh I start to lose consious.... Clara: .... Ken? It getting worse..... Clara: .... No.... dont leave.... Shit...... Clara: Please..... The vision start to gone When I notice, Im back to the present Ken: ........ Clara: What was that? Ken: ........ Resonance? Clara: No..... I saw you.... Ken: Me? Clara: I saw you.... with a girl.... Ken: ..... You saw my past..... I saw yours too Clara: Oh... I... Ken: Her name is Misaka Clara: ...... How is she? Ken: ...... Dead Clara: ............ Vajra: RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!! I remember that theres an angry Vajra down there I stand up Ken: Lets finish this I run out to the window I point my God Arc down and a predator mouth jet through to the Vajra It pull me toward it and another predator mouth come out The mouth bite the Vajra really hard and making the Vajra roaring in pain The Vajra start rampaging like a mad bull and I riding it like a fearless cowboy (continue in part 3) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic